Johnny Arizona
Johnny Arizona is a pseudo 4th wall breaking character portrayed by Vaftx originally from Roflgators Twitch chat. He is known to record meme:ish videos where he rants or sings memes related to the streams. Since joining the lobbies he started roleplaying various characters often breaking the fourth wall addressing the real "Robert" Roflgator as well as his robot persona, accusing him of committing various crimes. He helped spread and popularize the Nagzz21 (Joey Bagels) "MALDING" meme by recording the catchy cover song "Malding in the Night". History Alternate Characters Mr Dakota Mr "Joe" Dakota from North Dakota or just "Mr Dakota" is a Bo farmer. In Dec 2019 he accused Roflgator of stealing his gold which he hid someplace in his bar The Golden Gator as well that the butter-looking alligator figure at the bar was made to intentionally look like butter in order to prevent theft of the gold. He threatened with serious repercussions and that he would bring something to eventually punish him. He would return again on Dec 15th, once again threatening serious repercussion if his gold was not returned. but is caught in his lie.]] Jerry Wellington He claims to be a top reviewer of restaurants who happens to resembles Mr Dakota by random chance. He visited The Royal Gator on Dec 7th, 2019, reviewed the food and said that he would be giving Java 5/5 rating in exchange for services. He was "serviced" by Roflgators secretary Ruthless Ruby before leaving, whatever that means. In his time visiting the place he met a lot of people as well as some strange creatures, barking and yelping and although disturbed by them he was still convinced to give a 5/5 rating. Mr Dick Johnson A short lived Lawyer / Inspector / Construction code inspector / Food reviewer?! Was seemingly killed for 5 times returning as a new character each time but using the same avatar. |thumb|250px]] Shafalango "Shafalango the great" (self titled) is a wizard from the land of Everon. He visited The Royal Gator on Jan 3rd 2020 Looking for a stolen ancient artifact in possession by the evil wizard Laranga. It's a small golden gem which he claimed could create evil destruction if it falls into the wrong hands. He also offered to provide his magical services and claimed to have several magical powers: *Turn ice into water and smoke into fire *Turn straight people gay and gay people straight but it only lasts for a day and or until the person has sexual intercourse. For reference Shafalango claimed that he turned Gapp gay for a while then straight again. Gapp would eventually confirm the story but failed to mention that a side effect (according to Shafalango) was that his penis got 1 cm smaller as a result. Magic does indeed have it's costs. He met Kuri who he explained his plight to. However the Nephalem doubted his magical abilities and challenged him into a fight instead. They fought a (not so) epic battle where Kuri eventually gave up, questioning where Roflgators finds strange characters like him. Officer Jack Millhoff A corrupt police officer who wears riot gear. He arrested Sierra on Dec 27th 2019 but was eventually bribed by Roflgator to let her go, which he did. Trivia *The "clean your shitwater" comes from memeing about the real Roflgator once getting his basement flooded IRL with sewage water. *Kuri once insulted his costume to which Mr Dakota was offended, explaining his suit was passed down from his father. Links Clips and highlights *"Johnny Arizona" rants on Roflgator *Nagzz21 discovers his "Malding in the Night" song part 2 VRChat Clips *Mr Dakota from North Dakota threatens Roflgator *Jerry Wellington, top reviewer *Vaftx "Pizza And Sandwiches" live a little out of sync *Twitch Mods parody song - Set me free! *Angering Meech *Defending Schmeckle (Meech) the alien *"Performing" with Faaku (Gulliblez) and R3dz *Vaft introduce himself to Himiko Yumero (Sierra) and is rejected *Shafalango's magic has its costs *Shafalango vs Kuri *Vafts RP gets too much even for Kuri Music *Malding In The Night - Parody Cover Song - (Original Song: "Talking To The Night" by Brian Ice) *El No Sabe - Twitch Parody Cover Song - (Original Song: "No Tengo Dinero" by Righeira) Gallery Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 44 Johnny Arizona.jpg|Original avatar, first meeting Roflgator when visiting The Golden Gator. Rofl Dec 11th 2019 11 Meech and Johnny Arizona.jpg|Meech and Johnny Arizona in the sewers of The Royal Gator Rofl Dec 11th 2019 10 Kuri and Johnny Arizona.jpg|Kuri stare-off against Johnny Arizona Rofl Dec 18th 2019 29 Mr Dick Johnson (Vaftx).jpg|"Mr Dick Johnson" Rofl Dec 18th 2019 42 Universe Lawyer and MGM Steinberg (Vaft).jpg|"Universe and MGM Lawyer - Steinberg" Rofl Dec 27th 2019 36 Stevie (Himiko Yumeno) arrested by Officer Milhoff (Vaftx).jpg|Arresting Sierra Rofl Dec 27th 2019 44 Stevie (Himiko Yumeno) bought free from Officer Milhoff (Vaftx).jpg|Sierra is bought free from him by Roflgator. Rofl Dec 31st 2019 2019 14 Vaft arrest Gapp.jpg|Officer Jack Millhoff arrests Gapp. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 28 Kuri Shafalango (Vaftx) and Kibby.jpg|The great "Shafalango" fighting Kuri Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 29 Kuri vs Shafalango (Vaftx).jpg|The great "Shafalango" fighting Kuri Category:Characters Category:People Category:Memes